Summer Nights
by FireGoddess528
Summary: AU: Summer, 2009. Emily and Patsy are ready for the summer of their lives. Their plans include beaches, rides, and vampires? Patsy befriends the vampires. So does Emily, but only to keep Patsy from doing something dumb like becoming a vampire herself.


**This is my first Lost Boys fanfic, and it is an AU fic. It takes place in modern times, and the events of the movie never happened. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own the Lost Boys or any of the characters in the movie. I only own the characters that I make up. **

Summer Nights

Chapter 1: In Which Marko and Patsy Meet

Night fell upon Santa Carla, bringing new life to the darken boardwalk. Tourist families with young children scurried away from the boardwalk, as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. They heard of the nightlife in Santa Carla, and did not want their young children to become corrupted by the trouble youth that took over at night. Teenage tourist looked at the boardwalk longingly, as they racked their brains for excuses to get away from their families. Unlike their parents, teenagers longed for the wild nightlife Santa Carla offered. They craved for it like a drug, knowing that whatever trouble they would get into would be worth it for a few moments on the wild boardwalk.

It did not take long for the dead boardwalk to become lively once more. The youth of Santa Carla poured onto the boardwalk, ready for another night of wild fun, and crazy adventures that could only be fulfilled during the nighttime. Among the bustling crowd of teenagers, who had been in Santa Carla since the beginning of summer, were two new faces.

Seventeen year old Emily Davis and fifteen year old Patsy Sanders, were fresh off a tour bus from San Francisco, and were ready to finish their summer the Santa Carla way.

"Here we are! Santa Carla, aka the murder capital of the world! Home to crazy night life, and the most missing person ads ever!"

Emily watched in amusement, as Patsy spun around in circles giggling like a child, her video camera clutched in her hands. Patsy had been filming and narrating every moment of their vacation since they left San Francisco those many hours ago. She had even tried to follow Emily into the bathroom to film, but Emily had slammed the door in her face saying some moments were not meant to be filmed.

Any other normal person would think Patsy belonged in a mental institution, but Emily loved the younger teen for her child like charm. She always found the silver lining in a situation, and saw the best in even the worst of people. Patsy was innocent, not aware of the horrors of the world, or the dangers lurking in shadows.

Emily was concern that Patsy might not want to vacation with her in Santa Carla, or the murder capital of the world, as she put it. When Emily offered the trip to Patsy, the younger girl tackled Emily out of joy, shouting about the awesome summer that they were going to have together.

"Emily! Emily!" Patsy sang, shoving the camera right in her best friends face, "Are you excited for our first night on the boardwalk here in Santa Carla?"

Emily turned towards the camera smirking, "Heck yeah!"

She pumped her fist in the air, a habit she picked up from one of her male cousins.

"The question is are you ready?"

Patsy grinned wildly, showing her dimples, "You better bet your bottom dollar that I'm ready," she said.

"Then let's go!"

The two teenagers took off running down the boardwalk, their screams of joy, blending in with the noise of people screaming on the rides, and bells and buzzers from games. They were both in their own world, blissfully unaware of the other people of the boardwalk. The crowd became thicker, and Patsy watched wide eyed, as Emily disappeared into the sea of people.

"Emily!" she yelled, her voice barely audible over the noisy crowd.

"Emily! Em! Emily!"

Patsy kept running, her eyes focused on where she had last seen Emily. She ran into the crowd of people Emily had disappeared into, and right into a rock hard body. The impact sent the tiny teen flying backwards, her camera flying out of her hand. She landed on her butt, the impact sending a sharp pain up her rear.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Patsy snapped her eyes open, and for the first time in her fifteen years of life, she was speechless. In front of her stood one of the cutest . . . no the cutest boy she had ever seen in her life. He stared at her with his dark green eyes, his face pulled into a grin that put her own grin to shame. He had curly blonde hair that was short in the front, but long in the back. He only looked a few years older than Patsy, if that.

"Hello, anyone there!"

Patsy became aware of a gloved hand waving in front of her face. She blushed when she noticed the hand belonged to the blonde stranger she had been staring at only moments ago.

"Yeah, I'm here," she said, grinning, "Sorry 'bout running into you. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Obviously," he said, offering his hand out to her.

She looked at his hand confused as to why he wanted to shake her hand. Shrugging, she shook his hand.

"I'm Patsy Sanders, newest summer resident to Santa Carla."

He smirked, shaking her hand, "I was trying to help you up, but I see you like to know a person before they can help you off the ground."

Patsy felt her face turn red from embarrassment.

_'Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Why are you so stupid!' _

"Names Marko, full time resident here in Santa Carla. Now can I help you up?"

Patsy nodded her head, grabbing hold of Marko's hand with her own; he pulled her up to a standing position in front of him. He toward over Patsy, but then again she was use to it, always being short for her age.

"Pretty," she said dumbly, staring at the jacket, he wore.

His jacket was not like anything she had ever seen before in her life. Patches of different colors and designs cover every inch, concealing the original material. Tousles and other materials were sewn on, adding to the jackets charm. It was a piece of clothing and a piece of art at the same time. She stood staring for a moment, before realizing what she had just said.

"I mean your jacket, it's so awesome looking. I've never seen anything like before in a store."

Marko laughed at the young girl, as she tried to explain why she had muttered the word pretty so randomly. She was very flamboyant, waving her arms around like a mad woman. Her wild movements caused her red hair to fall out of the pigtails she was wearing. With no ponytail holder holding it in place, her hair fell down to her shoulders in untamed curls, much like his own hair.

He grinned, "My jacket is pretty awesome."

Patsy smiled, nodding her head in agreement, "Totally. It like a piece of artwork you can wear. Did you make it yourself?"

"Yeah! This jacket is a Marko original," he said, striking a pose.

Patsy giggled at his goofiness of his pose. He had stood on his left leg, his right leg poking out from behind him. His arms were spread out at his sides as if he was trying to fly.

"Hold that pose," she said, "I wanna get this on my camera."

She reached down for her camera, not noticing the worried expression on Marko's face. He quickly dropped his pose, settling back into a normal position. Patsy looked at him standing normally, the smile fading from her face.

"Aw I wanted a picture of you posing like that," she laughed, "Can't you pose like that again?"

Marko shook his head no, and Patsy pouted.

"Come on now don't pout," he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I thought you were looking for someone anyway."

Patsy's eyes widen in realization, "Oh my god, Emily! I can't believe I forgot about her!"

"You better go and find her," Marko said.

Patsy nodded her head in agreement, and he watched as she began walking off to where she had been running earlier. As she got further away from where she and Marko had been fooling around, an idea popped into her head. She stopped for a moment, and turned around walking back towards him. Marko stood there confused as to why she was walking back to him when she was supposed to be looking for her friend. Patsy stood in front of Marko once more. Her face was pulled into a big smile, as if she had a secret and could not wait to tell someone.

"Wanna get together tomorrow and hang out?"

The question was so sudden and unexpected, that it took Marko by surprise. Was this the same girl who had been blushing in his presence only minutes ago?

"Well, yes or no?"

Marko grinned, "Yeah, why not."

Patsy let out a loud yell, jumping up and down in delight. Marko watched the young girl in amusement. She was the most unusual teen girl he had ever meet, and that was saying something considering he lived in Santa Carla.

"Can't wait to see you tomorrow!" she yelled.

Patsy's voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see her already running in the direction she had been running in earlier. She stopped for a moment to turn around and wave at him. Marko waved back, his grin widening. As she disappeared into the crowd, Marko thought he heard her singing Tomorrow from Annie, but he shook it off as his imagination playing tricks on him.

'_She's a piece of work." _

"Marko!"

Marko recognized the voice.

"What do you want, Paul?" he asked walking against the crowd.

Paul fell into step with Marko, knowing that he was heading to where they had parked their motorcycles earlier.

"I wanna know what the deal was with you and that red head chick?"

"You mean Patsy?"

"Oh, Patsy. Didn't know our dinner had a name."

Marko rolled his eyes, "She's not our dinner."

"Oh, I see you don't want to share. I understand fully man-"

"I'm not going to eat her."

Paul looked at Marko as if he had three heads, "Then what are you gonna do with her, date her?"

Marko chewed on his thumbnail silently, not answering Paul's question.

"Dude! Are you serious? You really going to date her?"

Marko shrugged his shoulders, "She asked me to hang out with her tomorrow. That's not a date."

"If that's not a date I don't know what is," Paul said, as the two neared the motorcycles.

Marko shook his head, as he got on his motorcycle. The engine roared to life, making the blonde smile. He was speeding down the beach before Paul could even get on his own motorcycle. Marko was never so glad to ride away from one of his pack members.

**So did you like it? Did you hate it? Leave a review, and tell me what you think so far. The next chapter includes Patsy finding Emily and telling her about Marko, and Marko and Patsy hanging out with a few tag-a-longs. **


End file.
